HIS Niece
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: Ichika is bullied by a classmate in her school, she hides it from her parents and she goes to her uncle. Byakuya of course dishes out justice to his dear niece. A fluffy fic Byakuya and Ichika. Contains spankings. Rated T for the punishments.
1. Chapter 1

**His Niece**

 **Hello hello! Yesterday's story was our favorite Byakuya and his sister dearest(Asuka) today it is again lovely Byakuya but with his dear niece, Ichika! Now, Ichika's the only character in my own headcannon that doesn't get spanked or punished severely, she's a cute little flower and does not deserve any kind of punishment save for maybe time-outs. So here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach, Kubo-sama does I only own the plot and a few OCs!**

* * *

Ichika one day came back from her Shinigami lessons, the girl didn't look happy as the usual hyper and happy go lucky child she was, just this quite turn off girl that walked with her head hung down. For Rukia and Renji was odd, their daughter would never come like this home.

"Ichika-chan? Is something wrong?" her mother asked her.

"It's all good, Mom..." Ichika said with little emotion as she walked past her and to her room, but stopped in mid-way. "Is Uncle Byakuya available?"

"Nii-sama's a bit busy sweetheart...but if you need him you can go off to the Sixth Division." Rukia replied, still frowning at her daughter's unhappiness, Renji joined in the concern as well.

"Ichika, is everything really okay? You sound sad and would rather go to Captain Kuchiki then your own parents."

"It's all good, Dad. Really it is." Ichika repeated and walked out, to the Sixth Division to her Uncle dearest.

"I don't think everything's okay with her, Renji..."

"I know Rukia... but let's see later if this continues.." Renji told his wife as they watch their little girl walk off the Kuchiki Manor.

...

Byakuya was doing some paperwork, his sister Asuka was with him helping him, having a little trouble with walking or sitting down as she recently was punished for another of her stunts. Ichika was younger than her and even mature than her, while Asuka's appearance resembled a young girl even younger than Ichika, Ichika seemed like the really mature young girl in the family.

"Oww, Nii-san you didn't have to be that harsh...I only pranked Captain Toshiro..."

"It was quite disrespecful Asuka, you should not pull pranks on people, but I made it clear to you right? Fifty belt lashes and ten open handed smacks, a total of sixty spankings. More than enough to get the point across." Byakuya explained as he patted his sister's head.

"Completely..." Asuka groaned a bit as she handed her brother more ink when Ichika was coming.

"Oh, Ichika." Byakuya glanced at her while he was writing something down.

"Hello Uncle Byakuya, hi Aunt Asuka." The girl greeted and sighed softly as she still looked so down.

"Hey." Asuka rolled her eyes at her only to cry a little when Byakuya gave her a swift spank to her bottom and glared at her. She quickly greeted her niece more politely.

But Byakuya couldn't help but feel bothered on why her niece looked so sad. "Is something wrong little Ichika?"

Ichika's eyes welled up with tears, Byakuya quickly standing and flash-stepping right before his niece and knelt down to her level.

"Uncle, there is this...girl that always pushes me down and bullies me...today she poured something sticky in my hair in front of my other classmates..." In fact she still had bits of stickiness in her hair, Byakuya taking notice and gently pulling her in a tight hug, as his niece sobbed softly over him.

"Do you know what's her name Ichika? And what does she look like?" her uncle asked her as he gently rubbed her back as he held her close.

"Green hair, blue eyes, slightly taller than me, wears same shihakusho, evil grin in her face."

Byakuya noted to go punish that brat that dared hurt his dear niece like this and to do it in public "All right Ichika, I will be punishing her, what's her name?"

"Mao..." Ichika looked aprenhensive more when she noticed her aunt standing there, gulping. How did her uncle usually punish people? Whenever someone was in trouble and Ichika was with her uncle, she was always swiftly taken away, it felt as if nobody wanted her to know.

"Uncle if I may ask please, how do you usually punish people? You send them to time-out?" Ichika wanted to know, her uncle really didn't want to tell her but since she was curious and there was nothing bad with being so, he sighed and decided to tell her.

"I lay them over my lap, bare their butts and whoop them till they are in tears or when I deem fit." Byakuya explain. "In other words I spank them."

Ichika looked shocked. "S-so... when Aunt Asuka was crying, was because you spanked her?"

"None of your business brat!" Asuka barked, only to yelp as her wrist was grabbed and her placed across her brother's lap and her hakama pulled down once again, Ichika witnessing her reddened bruised bottom, she widened her eyes.

"Do not yell at your niece, Asuka!" Byakuya scolded and gave her some spanks with his hand.

"Oww owww oww! Okay okay! I won't do it again owww!" Asuka cried and kicked her legs as Byakuya continued spanking her, then he stopped and stood her up, pointing her the corner.

"Go and stand there, for ten minutes."

Asuka sobbed as she waddled to there and stand there, sniffling as her bottom hurt like hell now. Ichika was surprised but in all honesty felt like a spanking that hard would make Mao to never even think on harrassing her.

"I am sorry you had to see that Ichika, I just do not like how your aunt behaves sometimes, it seems like you are even mature than her." Byakuya shook his head and stood. "I will be going now, Mao will feel what she needed for a long while now. If you want you can take some cookies from my desk." with that the Kuchiki left the office.

Ichika nodded and walked up to her uncle's desk, sat down on his chair and got some cookies. The next following ten minutes Asuka sniffled and walked out of time-out going to apologize to Ichika.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ichika..."

"It's all good, but is Uncle Byakuya that harsh?" Ichika asked, munching on a cookie as she looked at her sniffling aunt.

"You have no idea how harsh he can get...he punishes harshly for every wrong doing and he doesn't hesitate to." Asuka wiped her eyes as she sniffled and pulled her hakama back up. Ichika walked over to her aunt and hugged her, knowing Byakuya was busy with hunting Mao down so she was the only one to comfort Asuka.

"There, there, it's all right Aunt Asuka your punishment is over, you won't be getting another one, I promise." For someone so young, Ichika knew how to comfort. sniffled hard as she hugged onto her niece, feeling a little embarrassed she had to see her butt and watch her getting spanked, but soon calmed down and pulled away. "Thank you, Ichika."

Ichika smiled and she and her aunt left the office to go spend a little Aunt/Niece time.

* * *

Byakuya arrived at his niece's school, trying to find that Mao, remembering how she was described, green hair, blue eyes, slightly taller than Ichika and wearing the standard shihakusho also the evil grin she always had on her face. He walked around the place until, hearing someone cry and an evil laugh, he quickly flash-stepped to the source of the noise to see if it was this brat Mao. He was correct, the green-haired girl was there, tormenting another poor girl there.

"Gimme your lunch money brat!"

"P-please leave me alone Mao!"

"Haha, then suffer!"

The bully was about to throw a punch when her wrist was grabbed and she was suspended up by it. "Hah?! Hey let go stupid!"

"Stupid? So you do not even have a respect for a Captain as well?" A deep cold voice was heard.

Mao frozen up, she gulped it had to be stupid Ichika's uncle to stop her.

"W-what do you want? L-let me go!"

"No. You and I have very LONG talk to be given, I of course will not let you get away with harrassing my niece." Byakuya said coldly as he yanked her over, undid her obi, pulled her hakama and threw her over his knee as he took out his belt, doubled it and striked Mao's bare bottom with it super hard.

"OWW!" Mao screamed out, she cringed at another smack was landed, yelping as a third one happened, she burst into tears when a fourth one hit her. Still, Byakuya didn't let the cries get to him to feel bad and stop, no he kept going, hard and quick, Mao's bottom bruising fairly fast and still the stern Captain had a way to go ahead.

"You. Will. Not. Attack. My. Niece. Again." [ **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK** ]

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mao bawled her head off as she kicked, yet her spanking was still going on.

"Acting so brave, so arrogant and so bratty, yet you are like other people, weaking off when they are put in their place and crying like the babies they are." Byakuya deadpanned as he kept bringing the belt down. "You are one of them, look at you? Crying like this because I am punishing you. Pathetic." He spat and continued. "You should be ashamed of yourself, bullying a girl younger than you. Bullying others and forcing them to give their money to you, do you feel sorry for it?!" he spanked her rather harshly at this time.[ **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAC CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK** ]

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Like as if Mao could answer him. Other kids gathered up in the same spot where Mao was being punished, some which were recording this all, they all were fascinated with this, some even praising Byakuya for doing this.

"The people you have bullied is cheering that I am doing this, you have harrassed them to the point they see this as a good riddance, this is what you get for tormenting their life and I am certain that now that your life is being tormented, you do not like it one bit, is not it right? Well, you reap what you sow." he just continued punishing the poor girl, no no, she wasn't that poor, but in a way she was miserable, kicking her legs and crying like that, well she deserved all this.

"I AM SORRRY! STOP IT PLEASE! WAAAAAAAH..."

"Why are you sorry for?" **CRACK CRACK CRACK.**

"F-for... attacking...I-Ichika..." Mao sobbed harshly, the tears literally caused a puddle on the ground to form.

"And for what more?" **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK.** went the belt spankings.

"...For being a brat whaaa whaaa whaaa waaaaaaaaaah!"

Byakuya shifted her and spanked her sit spots now. He wanted to drive the point across. He wasn't feeling bad for it, not at all this girl made his niece's life hard, so he was punishing her like how she deserved it.

"Are you going to continue living like this, Mao?" Another wave of painful harsh belt spankings was delivered to her.

"NO SIR NO! PLEASE JUST STOP I CAN'T TAKE ANYMOOOOREEEE..."

"You will apologize to Ichika, and EVERYONE of the people you have caused lots of sorrow and humiliation, is that clear?" Byakuya asked landing the last hard spankings.

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK.**

Byakuya then put the belt away and stood Mao up on the ground, she was crying hysterically and miserably. Which Byakuya knew she learned the lesson. "Go stand in the corner and calm down, then you will apologize." he guided her to a corner and let her stand there, he was thinking on making her sit in there but the girl was in a hell of pain, he got what tiny bit of compassion for the girl and stood by.

The minutes passed on and Mao was still crying hard, which Byakuya decided to comfort her there, he pulled the girl in a hug and he rubbed her back. Mao cried heavily in his shoulder.

"I did not enjoy doing all that to you, but you needed to learn this. You cannot keep harrassing others, you will set off the wrong person and end up severly injured, a spanking is way better than being brutally beaten and in a hospital bed." Byakuya said comfortingly, hugging the crying Mao. "And I really wanted to make justice to Ichika, no one ever must get away and not receive punishment, it is not fair."

"I'm sorrry...I-I'm s..."

"Do not strain yourself." he then carefully pulled her hakama and shihakusho back up and patted her head. "Promise me you will not go doing more harm to my niece neither to other other people, I would not wish to have to this whole ordeal to you." he said as he pulled her back in a hug.

Mao sniffled and nodded with that nod she meant she was going to obey him. Byakuya helped her up and placed a hand to her shoulder. "go apologize now."

Mao walked limping to the others she had bullied and apologize, still sniffling. Some accepted her apology but others just laughed at her for getting her butt beat like that which Byakuya shut them with a glare and they stopped. "Now let's go Ichika." he picked Mao up and walked to his home.

Asuka and Ichika were sitting out by the small pond, well mostly Asuka kneeling since she couldn't sit. When the two turned to see Byakuya coming in and holding the sniffling Mao, Asuka knew what happened as Ichika hid behind her aunt.

"Now what do you say, Mao?" Byakuya put Mao down and lightly nudged her before Asuka and Ichika.

"I'm s-sorry Ichika..." Mao sniffled where she stood, she was still in pain. Ichika walked to her and hugged her. She didn't like how she was crying, maybe her uncle was too hard on her but that was about it.

"It's okay Mao, it really is." Ichika whispered, hearing Mao's cry, the girl was in misery with was done to her. Byakuya walked up to the kids and knelt in front of Mao.

"You know why I did this, right?"

Mao nodded.

"You will act better from now on?"

Another nod, with sniffles.

Byakuya pulled her in a tight hug and patted her back. "then is all good now, I think you should go rest, come one I will set a guest room for you." he picked Mao up and walked her to a room, where he carefully placed the girl down and rubbed her back. "Sleep tight, when you wake it will be alright." he left the room, allowing the punished girl to calm and get some rest.

Ichika walked back inside and saw her parents.

"Ichika, we found out why you were so sad..."

Ichika nodded and looked down. "Mao was bullying me, I told Uncle Byakuya and he punished her."

Renji walked up to his daughter and pulled her in a hug. "I think you did right in telling him, because if it was me, I probably wouldn't leave her breathing..." he lightly joked as his wife elbowed him and gave him a look.

"Yes, that is right, but next time don't doubt in telling us what's bothering Ichi-chan." Rukia ruffled her daughter's hair. And later Byakuya sat down in the door out of his room, Ichika sitting in his lap, looking at the sunset with her uncle.

"Do you like it, Ichika?"

"Of course, Uncle."

"You make all afternoons like this better, Ichika."

"Aww, thank you uncle, I love you." Ichika gave Byakuya a big hug and her uncle rested his head on her hair, wrapping an arm around her back. The uncle and the niece really got along so well, Byakuya had never punished her neither Rukia or Renji, Ichika never really misbehaved save from her wander lust, but that wasn't something to be punished about and Byakuya didn't have the heart to land a hand on his niece, he loved her. Ichika was who always got away with the punishments she was a lucky little rascal.

* * *

 **I will continue this, I want a couple of chapters, interactions between Byakuya and Ichika, possibly more spankings in future chapters. But for now have this. And you know old story, don't like it, then don't read. Have fun those who like this!**


	2. The Problem

Byakuya smiled as he had his niece on his lap as he worked on some paperwork, he prefered the help of his niece than Asuka's, Asuka just kept being a brat and Byakuya was so tired of having to whop her behind to make her behave so for now, he only asked for Ichika's help.

"Oh your handwritting is so perfect, Uncle Byakuya!" Ichika praised, looking on with her excited eyes.

"It does take lots of practice to get it this fine." Byakuya replied and continued, he looked down at Ichika's handwritting, it wasn't at all that bad for a six-year-old girl.

"Yours is not bad completely tidy for your age."

Ichika beamed, proud that her uncle liked her handwritting, Rukia and Renji had practiced caligraphy with their daughter so she had a good one.

Soon, right after the Kuchiki and Ichika continued for a bit more, Renji entered.

"Captain, reporting. I got informs. Hello, sweetie."

"Hi, Dad!" Ichika smiled cutely at her dad, she loved her dad so much.

"Renji. What is it?" Byakuya turned to his brother-in-law and looked at him with his normal inexpressive eyes.

"It's about the problem with the Rukongai little girl that was taking in, apparently, she's such trouble, Head-Captain Kyouraku wants us to take her in to se if we can mold her behavior."

Byakuya looked on quietly then mused, before answering.

"Well, I can certainly make her to behave fast."

Ichika frowned a bit, oh here they went. Her uncle would punish misbehavior again, but could she do, nothing she was just a six-year-old child.

Renji swallowed a bit hard. "Alright sir, I will be bringing her soon, she's being held hostage in the First Division."

"Understood. Dismissed."

With that Renji left the office with a kiss to his daughter's cheek and soft smile before.

"Uncle, are you spanking today?"

Byakuya sighed. "If it is necessary, then I have no choice."

Ichika frowned but nodded and continued helping.

"Do not worry Ichika, I would never discipline you like I always do, you are a good girl that does not require punishment." he rubbed his niece's hair, noticing her discomfort.

"I-I'm not worried about that, I know you'd never whop my butt, I'm just worried for the girl that's misbehaving..."

"You have nothing to worry about, Ichika. I may be strict and stern, but I would never hurt someone without a reason to." Byakuya assured, petting her head as he worked.

Ichika then smiled, relaxing, she often worried her uncle would just cause pain to whatever person, but she now was relieved that it only was when they misbehaved or did something that warranted it.

...

Later Renji could be heard coming, with a squirming screeching little girl, the one he had been talking about. Byakuya noticed and setting his niece down walked over to them and took the girl from his Lieutenant and set her down, crouching to her level and giving her a stern look.

"You need to stop this now."

"Let go and leave me alone!" The girl lashed out, about to punch Byakuya but the noble had caught her fist in matter of seconds, gripping it tightly. He tried to remained calm.

"I will only say this twice, behave now or there would be consequences that I am sure you would not like."

"You're not my mom, leave me alone!" The girl tried kicking only for her foot to be caught and her suspended from the ground by her foot, she screamed, bursting into tears.

"Ichika, go bring me my belt."

Ichika gulped and paled up but she obeyed rushing over to the small closet from her uncle's office, opening it and retrieving the belt before rushing back to Byakuya and the crying fitful girl.

"Thank you. Now go to your father, this will not be a good for you."

Ichika ran and jumped at her father's arms, shaking and whimpering, Renji frowned and held her walking out.

Byakuya sat down in seiza and placed the girl over his lap, folding the torn up kimono she had up, revealing her bare bottom before swinging his hand up and bringing it with the belt, hitting the little girl's bottom hard, causing her to scream, he kept bringing the belt down, again and again.

"You do not disrespect your elders." Byakuya scolded striking her bottom. "I gave you a chance to rectify your behabior and skip this whole ordeal, but you did not. I for one will not allow this behavior in my Division, you respect me and my Lieutenant and the rest of the adults, young lady. If not you can find yourself with a reddened butt and sore." he brought down his belt a plenty.

She sobbed harder, kicking her legs and bawling, her bottom was taking a nice shade of red, Byakuya wasn't going to stop until about a few minutes later. The girl didn't talk only cried and cried.

Byakuya brought down his belt harshly, then stopped and lowered it, standing the blubbering mess of girl and pointed her to the corner.

"Go stand there for ten minutes."

She cried and limped to there and stood there, trying to rub her bottom but Byakuya flash stepped to her and caught her hand. "Do not rub. Hands on your head." She sobbed and obeyed.

Byakuya walked up to his desk and continued writing down. Hearing the girl cry and sob like that, put him at unease, he never liked punishing people but if they would be brats and fuss over then that punishment was warranted, he sighed softly and didn't let the sobs to make him feel bad as he continued writing.

The ten minutes went on and Byakuya called the girl.

"Time-out is over, now come here." He said softly, picking the sobbing girl when she slowly approached him and held her softly in his arms. The girl sobbed and hid her face in her neck.

"Shh, there there, your punishment is over, you learned your lesson. Please do not go disrespecting your elders." he comforted, rubbing the girl's back as he lightly rocked.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." The girl sobbed in the neck.

"I know you are, I am sorry for punishing you." Byakuya whispered running his fingers through her hair. "I did not take joy in it, but you needed to be taught a lesson on respecting." he lightly put her over his lap again, and took some ice and gently pressed it to her sore bottom, rubbing her back and shushing her gently when she cried loudly at her bottom being touched.

"Shh shhh shh..."

By the next few minutes, the little girl fully calm down and Byakuya stood her back. "Did we learn?"

"Yes..."

"What did we learn?"

Not to disrespect others."

"Are you going to still being so disrespectful?" he looked sternly at her, gripping his belt just in case.

"I promise!"

Byakuya put the belt back to his desk and walked up to her. "Six open handed smacks to make sure my point got across."

"No, please no more please!" She begged, backing away, but Byakuya was fast and got in one knee, bending her over and folding her kimono once again, giving sound smacks.

 **Smack smack smack smack smack smack...**

Then he pulled her kimono back and held her tightly as she cried again.

"I am sorry but I have to make sure you will listen." he patted her back as she cried into his chest, he rubbed her head and let her cry to calm down.

"I was listening..."

"Now I know, come on, it's already late, my sister must be already making dinner, you can have dinner in my house and sleep there." Byakuya picked her up and walked back home with her.

Meanwhile in the Kuchiki Manor...

"Byakuya punished someone again."

"So I heard."

"Uncle was so mad he asked me to get him his belt so he could punish the girl Mom, Uncle Byakuya is so strict!" Ichika said, sititng at the table and about to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

"I know sweetheart, he had punished me before..." Rukia said, shocking Ichika.

"No way! You've been put over his lap and suffered at his hands?!"

Rukia blushed and giggled. "Yes, but only once. And it was necessary, if he hadn't done that, then you wouldn't have been born."

Ichika looked confused at her mom but shrugged and started to eat.

"Tadaima..."

"Ah! Okaerinasai, Nii-sama!"

Byakuya was welcomed, he was holding the girl he punished and walked over, setting her down.

Renji frowned, as well Rukia as she pushed a bowl of misou soup to her and some of the sushi rolls and okonomiyagi.

"Here, dear."

"What's your name, by the way?"

"Ririko..." she said as she winced sitting on her bottom as she took the soup and starting eating.

"Well Ririko welcome, I'm Rukia, this is my husband Renji and this is my daughter, Ichika."

Ririko nodded quietly as she ate.

"Another brat in the family..." Asuka started...

"oww owww owww!" only for her to swiftly be pulled by the ear by his brother as he pulled her away with him, grabbing the wooden hairbrush from nearby.

Ichika whimpering and clutching her mother as Rukia frown deeply and hugged her daughter close, Renji sighed not at all impressed when Asuka's cries and bawls could heard there.

"I do not want you being disrespectful to the guests, Asuka!" Byakuya yelled at her sister as he smacked her bottom with the brush faster and harder.

"Please stop!" Poor Asuka could only cry her eyes out, with this being her fourth spanking in the day.

"How many times do I have to tell you to behave? You always are reeking havoc and being a brat, I am so tired of this behaviour Asuka Kuchiki!"

"STOP IT DADDY!"

Byakuya stopped dead in his tracks when she just screamed that, the brush falling from his hand. "A-Asuka...did... did you just..?"

Asuka sniffled wiping her eyes, just sobbing. Byakuya frowned... he couldn't keep punishing her, he sighed and picked her up from his lap as he cradled her against his chest.

"Shh shh shh...Breath Asuka, breath..." He whispered, rubbing her back. Asuka was crying and blubbering, he shushed her gently and caressed her hair. "It's okay, it's okay, just calm down for me, alright? No more of this, I promise."

"I..."

"Shhhh, it's all right, I promise, take deep breaths with me." Byakuya started taking deep breaths with her, Asuka slowly but progressingly calming down.

"Forgive me, nii-san!" Asuka howled as her brother kissed her head.

"You are forgiven, I did not want to punish you but sometimes you give me no choice." he spoke softly to her.

Asuka calmed down, but still looked sad, Byakuya fixed back her clothes and petted her head, smiling softly at her. "Now come join dinner." he took her hand and they both walked back to the table.

Ichika and Ririko both whipped around to their plates, when Byakuya walked in. He placed Asuka down and he went to take his seat, Rukia pushing his plate to him and quietly eating, Renji didn't say much only ate.

"So how was your day, Rukia."

"Well, Nii-sama, the squad isn't as hard as I thought."

"If they cause you trouble you know I always can-"

Rukia quickly put in. "No need Nii-sama, I can handle them!" she just didn't want to have her brother to punish harshly her squad.

"If you are sure, Rukia..."

Ichika frowned and stood. "I have to go." she turned away and to her room.

"What's with her? She barely even ate..." Renji whispered to his wife.

Rukia frowned and shrugged. "Something must be bothering her..."

Byakuya noted to go check her niece after dinner, meanwhile he just ate and checked for Asuka who was still looking saddened and slowly eating, Ririko was quiet but eating, he sighed softly. Maybe he should stop with the hard discipline...


End file.
